A Warrior and Love?
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Requested by MoonStoneWings, Psh thats all I got for a summary.


Chapter 1: The Destruction Dragon and The Snow Storm Dragon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(After The Battle With Geno)

Zero held a cue stick in his hand, his eyes scanned for a way to know the eight ball into one of the pockets. Yukihana tapped her foot to the music that played in the background.

_Sometime today!_

_Calm down Yukihana, it's not like we have anything else to do today. _Rain pelted the window that was in front of the pool table. It had been raining for three days, Gingka and the others had finally got tired of bey battling since Gingka would always win every match. He even somehow found a way to win the matches he wasn't even battling in.

The cue stick struck the cue ball and sent it spinning into the eight ball. Yukihana starred in amazement as the eight ball landed in one of the pockets. _"I won."_

_Shut up you show off._

_I'm not showing off, I'm being awesome._

_Than stop being awesome!_

_No, I'm sorry about that's against my nature. _Yukihana and Zero had begun getting along rather quickly after the final battle with Geno. Even though Zero didn't have his memories of what had happened he was still getting along with Yukihana. Yukihana had been staying with the Hagane family for a while; she had lived with them for at least two months. At first she thought she might be a burden on them so she constantly helped Gingka's father out with things that needed to be done around the house. Eventually she eased off from doing a lot of the house work.

Ryusei Hagane entered Zero's room holding a giant brown bag filled with food. He set it on top of the table Zero used to fix Ex Gears. _"Now serving fried rice and sushi!"_

_FOOOOOD! _The two teens ran over to their food, grabbed the bag and quickly ran up the small set of stairs to eat. Zero handed Yukihana a small plastic container that held a few pieces of sushi.

_Sushi!_

_You really love sushi don't you?_

_Yes I do! I love almost as much as… _Her voice trailed off as she went into deep thought. She had to be careful of what she said around Zero, she wanted his memories to come back on their own without any interference from her or anyone else.

_Almost as much as what?_

The girl jumped as Zero snapped his fingers in front of her face. _"Erg umm S-snowboarding! Yeah I love snowboarding_!"

_I prefer surfing to snowboarding. _

_You surf?_

Her attention was directed to a surf board hiding between the dresser and TV. The surf board was blue and white with the words "_Wave Rippers_" printed across the top of the board. _"Whoa, that looks awesome, and how did I not notice it before?"_

_It's not as cool as the other stuff I have. _Zero chuckled slightly as he began thinking of his surfing days.

_Where did you surf at? _

_California._

_Did you have a surf team or did you surf solo?_

_I was on a team, but I was the best surfer out of all of them. Natural talent I guess._

"_So have you ever thought about marriage?"_

Zero spat out the soda he was drinking and slightly coughed. The question had caught him off guard a little and left him with no clear way to answer it.

_Not really. Why?_

_Oh well I was just wondering. Misaki and I were talking about it the other day._

_I'm guessing were going to be hearing wedding bells in Akito's future._

_There's a really high chance of that happening. We were able to get Ev into the conversation but she was really shy about it. She said that Zeth was really dense when it came to romantic things, so a wedding for her isn't very likely._

_He's a little dense but he should be able to realize that Ev wants to be more than just his girlfriend one day._

The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes thinking of what to say next. Neither one of them knew what would happen in their future. Yukihana finally chimed in. _"I think I'll get married one day, but I haven't found the right person yet."_

_You could spend your whole life looking and never find him._

_True, but you never know what life will through your way._

_Yeah, although I noticed life tends to through a lot of trees my way. _He thought about the time him and Arrow and ran into that tree after escaping the collapsing old factory.

Both teens glanced at the clock and noticed it said 11:23 p.m. They quickly ate the last of their food and got ready for bed. Yukihana had run into the bathroom first and changed into her night clothes, she wore a purple shirt and dark blue sweat pants. Zero went in and quickly changed into an old t-shirt and black sweat pants.

_W-well good night. _

_Night. _Zero watched as Yukihana ran down the small stairs and exit his room. Yukihana had finally gotten to sleep in the guest room after days of moving all of the boxes out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One hour later)

Yukihana tossed and turned in her bed, its not that the bed wasn't comfortable it was the fact she had something on her mind or more like someone. She lay on her back and starred up at the ceiling. Her eyes shifted to the door and she slowly got up. She opened the door and quietly walked over to the kitchen where she found the door to the basement.

_Why do they like it so dark in this house?_ She questioned herself as she struggled to walk down the stairs. After reaching the last step Yukihana saw a small light coming from Zero's room which made it easier to find. She slowly opened the door and looked around. Her eyes shifted around the room and noticed Zero's TV was still on. _"He must have fallen asleep with it on,"_ She thought to herself as she entered the room and walked up the small set of stairs.

Yukihana was about to wake Zero up when his eye opened and looked directly at her purple eyes. The two starred at each other for a minute, then finally began to speak.

_I almost hurt you. _Zero moved his leg away from Yukihana which she hadn't noticed was in the perfect position to kick her stomach.

_I-I know but I was having trouble sleeping a-and want to ask you something._

_Alright, shoot._

_W-well umm how do I ask this umm. _A million different things ran through Yukihana's mind at once. She had finally thought of a solution to ask the question.

_D-does this bring back ANY memories?_ She leaned and pressed her lips against Zero's. The two teens stayed lip locked for a few seconds, then finally pulled away. "_W-well?"_

Zero starred at Yukihana for a minute then finally spoke. "Yeah, I remember a few things actually."

"_REALLY!"_

_Yeah but we'll talk more in the morning. _Zero moved over slightly and lay back down in his bed. He watched Yukihana give him a confusing look._ "Well are you going to stay in here tonight or go back to the guest room?"_

"_I'll stay in here." _Yukihana climbed into Zero's bed and lay next to him. The TV was soon turned off and both teens drifted off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well? Did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? MoonstoneWings requested this one-shot so thank her for the requested one-shot! So anyone else hungry now? XD

Review and stay Awesome!


End file.
